Who’s Behind the Mask?
by Music yuki3
Summary: first Easter has a new worker, and he is like Ikuto being force to work. Amu feels mysterious about him even he works there. He always wears a mask because he doesn't like anyone to know him.
1. Chapter 1

By: Haruhoshi Yukime

**A/N: Hello!!!! I hoped you can understand it. I know I am not a great writer and I am just a beginner and willing to learn. Please comment me back from wrong grammars, spelling or other things. **

Who's Behind the Mask?

Chapter 1: He Whom I Wish To Meet Again

Walking snail-like at the bridge is like a habit for Amu. It just became a habit for her because she there first saw the man wearing a mask whom they called "The Black Moon." It all started when Amu was walking at the bridge, so slowly like a snail. The wind became stronger and stronger when an X egg came. Amu shivered because of an icy temperature but the wind stopped when he came. Amu able to move transformed to amulet spade by shouting "atashi no kokoro, unlock." After she transformed The Black Moon and the X egg disappeared. Even though he is bad, Amu still feels mysterious about him. As Time goes by, Amu always passes at that place and one time when she passed by at the bridge looking up at the deep blue sky, someone at her back pat her shoulders. She quickly turned around with closed eyes saying "The Black Moon." As she opened her eyes she just saw plain Ikuto, He said to her "umm who???" she replied sadly "The black Moon, I thought you were him, but it's only you." Ikuto starting to walk forward said "what ever I don't really know him." Amu said curiously "why are you actually here?" Ikuto answered "just passing by, now I will go to the store bye want come??" Amu said "sure" as they walk an X egg came. Amu hoped she could transform but she left it at her desk. Ikuto face back and left her, Amu shouted "aren't you gonna help me here??" Ikuto responded while walking back "I think you can fix that without me and besides you can prove to me that girls are stronger than boys…" as soon as he finish talking Amu is trying to think how she will defeat the X egg. All of a sudden The Black Moon came! And before he gets the X egg Amu shouted "o it's you, remember me? You know your to mysterious to me and I don't know why but first I need to stop you from what your gonna do HIGH KICK." As she jumped high and tried to kick him, but he move to the right to defense himself. Suddenly while she's falling she saw his bracelet "It was like the bracelet I gave Ikuto" Amu whispered. As she touches the ground her phone rang "shoot not at this time" said Amu. She switches off her phone and returned it at her pocket. When she looked up, he and the X egg was gone. Amu angrily said"stupid phone" while getting her phone. She opened it and read the message "Amu-Chan, we have an emergency meeting at Yaya's house this afternoon hurry we are waiting… from Tadase" Amu run as fast as she could to go there, but she first stopped by at the store to buy some donuts. After buying she run, run and run. When she was near the house, Amu opened the door hardly that made everyone looked. Amu said laughing" Sorry wrong house "closed it and went to the other house which was the real house of Yaya. She opened the door and said "sorry I am late but I brought some donuts." Amu went inside and sat down, Yaya happily eating the donuts said "now that we are complete we can now talk about Easter, and because you're the last one to get here Amu-chi you tell us something about them." Amu said "what umm let me see umm aha they have a new worker I don't know his name but they call him The Black Moon." Tadase said angrily "they are getting more powerful than I thought, we should try to get more information about them so we can defeat they're evil plans but how?" Amu replied "wait I have an idea Rima and I will try to talk to Ikuto to get inside Easter safely, you don't have to worry because I know Ikuto doesn't like to work there he is just forced to and if you both come I know Ikuto will not agree especially Tadase Kun." Rima said "I will meet you up on my house at 1:00 pm the big white house at the sun street I will be waiting." Amu answered" ok but why do we need to meet up to your house?" Rima replied"just wait and see."

End of chapter 1

**Well did you like it?? (I hope you did ha-ha) please tell me my mistakes so I can change it. And one thing Please wait for the next chapter because I am still editing it. I know you want to read great stories so I apologize because it wasn't too great. **


	2. Plan

Chapter 2- Plan

A/N:

~o~o~ hoped you like the next chapter ~o~o~

o~o~ tell me if there are wrong grammars o~o~

~o~ please understand I am not much good ~o~

o~ comment me if there are wrong grammars, spelling or things o~

~ Once again enjoy!!! ~

(Rima's house)

"Why do I need to wear these things?" asked Amu curiously

"So nobody will suspect us" replied Rima

"But I look ugly on these" added Amu

"So do I but we need to wear this things" respond Rima

They went out of the house and started to walk. As they head to the Easter's building, people around started to stare at them and laugh.

"If you people don't stop, no more miss nice girl" shouted Amu because of irritation.

The people stop because they got scared. Finally they are at Easter's front building, Amu saw Ikuto passing by.

"Yo Ikuto!" Said Amu

Rima stepped Amu's foot

"Your suppose to act like another person!" whispered Amu

"Ok, oh I mean you must be Ikuto hi, I am Yuk… I am Yuki and this is Sumi. We are new workers of Easter, would you tour us?" explained Amu.

"Actually that sounds boring, I can say agree to you if you give me something" replied Ikuto

"No and never you cannot get my money" shouted Rima

"Ok, Rima your weird" said Amu

"Amu! You really don't have a brain" shouted Rima while stepping on Amu's foot.

"Amu and Rima ha-ha you look ugly on that clothes" said Ikuto while laughing

"I guess in that words he will not go with us" said Rima

"Wait I have a plan, hey Ikuto, if you go with us I will give you a can of catnip so what do you think?" asked Amu

"Make it 5 take it or leave it" replied Ikuto

"What!! I mean ok ok" said Amu

(Easter's 4th floor Building)

"Ikuto, what room is that?" asked Amu while pointing at a mysterious door.

"Oh that's the plan room, all plans are placed there" answered Ikuto.

"Your really don't care about Easter don't you?" said Rima to Ikuto.

(Easter's plan room)

.

Amu, recording the room using her cell phone saw a folder that has her name on it. She put unconsciously her cell phone with the humpty lock at a desk. She grabbed the folder and opened it. All the Easter's plan to Amu is stated there. Suddenly heavy footsteps are going closer to the room.

"Wait someone's coming what shall will do now?" said Rima

"Wait I have an idea, Rima hide on those piles of folder" replied Amu

Amu hurriedly scattered the other folders. Suddenly a guy who worked from Easter went inside the plan room and saw Ikuto and Amu.

"What are you doing here young girl?" asked the guy

"I…I was chosen by Sir Tsukiyomi Ikuto to rearrange the old and new folders because there are all mixed up." Answered Amu

"Well hurry up I need you to fix something after that" ordered the guy

Then the guy went out of the plan room

"He is to harsh, hey Rima he is out" said Amu

"Oh right umm Amu I should really get going my mom will scold me because I promised I will be back early" said Rima while looking at the floor sadly

"Its ok Rima, I am sure tadase will understand that we didn't find anything" answered Amu

"Sir Tsukiyomi Ikuto, sounds good" said Ikuto

"Hey Ikuto thanks for touring us I think this is enough in this day come on" said Amu

(Amu's house)

"I hope Rima doesn't get scolded, you know I think I forgot something very important I just can't remember" said Amu to Ikuto

"Like leaving your cell phone at the plan room together with the humpty lock?" answered Ikuto

"Yes your right, why didn't you remind me?" asked Amu

"Why wouldn't I? Have you forgotten I am your enemy?" replied Ikuto

"You're so mean! That's it you're going with me to Easter's plan room again" shouted Amu

"If I don't, what will you do?" asked Ikuto

"You really want to know?" replied Amu

"Yeah" answered Ikuto

"Never mind, if you don't want fine! Be that way. I have Ran, Mikki and sue" said Amu

"What if I say that they are sleeping soundly like an angel that you cannot wake them up?" said Ikuto

Amu looked at the three and they are sleeping. Amu cannot wake them up so she has to get it alone. Amu gets her jacket and wore it.

"Huh, fine don't worry I'll help you just give me 10 catnips okay?" said Ikuto

"Fine, let's just go" said Amu

Ikuto carried her bridal style and jump through her window.

(Easter's plan room)

Before Amu and Ikuto reach the plan room, someone else went in there. He reported it to his boss that he saw the Humpty lock and the boss begun having a plan. Then Ikuto and Amu reach the plan room. Amu quickly gets her phone with the Humpty lock while Ikuto is looking at the door for security. After Amu gets her phone with the humpty lock, she didn't know that there is a trap. The boss clicked a button that made the shelves fall to Amu. Ikuto quickly grab Amu's hand to save her but saving her resulted scratches on his back. Amu transformed to amulet heart and jump outside while holding Ikuto's hand, the boss is looking at the window and saw Amu and Ikuto escaped.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, how disappointing to see…" The boss said angrily while looking at the window

Meanwhile Amu can't hold Ikuto much longer because he is heavy. They stopped at the park to rest but suddenly not expecting that Tadase is there.

"Tadase! Help Ikuto's down can you help me carry him just in a few minuites to my house" shouted Amu

Tadase run to Amu

"Sure but what happen anyway?" asked Tadase

While going to Amu's house, Amu explains everything that happens.

"Really, I should have been with you to Easter so I can protect you from danger and from Ikuto" said Tadase sadly

(Amu's house)

"Bye Tadase, thank you for helping me bye" said Amu at her gate to Tadase while waving her hand

As soon as she went upstairs……………

End of chapter 2

Thank you for reading I hoped you like it. Sorry I upload it so long


	3. A confession without a smile

**A/N: **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hello again!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hope I can improve more! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~ I should practice myself to impress you! ~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you will like this new chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~ Just tell me I you see some mistake's! ~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~ I can feel that I have plenty of mistakes! ~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ In spellings and grammars! ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Ha-ha I hope you like this chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Enjoy!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 3**: A confession without a smile**

**As soon as Amu went up to the stairs back to her room she saw Ikuto lying on the floor. Yoru went closer to Amu worried**

"**Amu-Chan Ikuto is hurt, he can't move because of the scratches at his back." Said Yoru**

"**Ikuto!" shouted Amu**

**Amu went closer to Ikuto and carries him slowly up to her bed. She let him lye down for a second and gets the first aid kit. She put it at the bed and let Ikuto sit. She unbuttoned his shirt and put medicine at his back. After putting medicine she let him lye down and covers him a blanket.**

"**Are you feeling ok now?" asked Amu**

**Ikuto opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.**

"**Why are you worried?" asked Ikuto**

"**Its just that… well you see... Umm fine yes a little bit" answered Amu **

**Ikuto tried to sit properly**

"**Ouch!" shouted Ikuto**

"**Be careful! You just lye down there, I have just put medicine at your back." replied Amu**

"**You removed my shirt perv. Kid" said Ikuto**

"**First I am too concerned to you so I put medicine and second I am not perv!" shouted Amu**

"**So, when will you give me the catnips?" asked Ikuto**

"**You believed me, ha-ha" said Amu**

"**You owe me your life and besides it's a deal" response Ikuto**

**Ikuto starred at Amu angrily to convince her. Amu got scared at Ikuto**

"**Fine tomorrow" answered Amu**

"**Good" said Ikuto**

"**You really creep me" said Amu**

"**Are you ready?" asked Ikuto**

"**For what?" asked Amu Shaking**

**Ikuto pushed Amu to lye down at the bed; he went above her and put his head closer to hers.**

"**Umm Ikuto please stop" said Amu**

"**Why scared?" said Ikuto**

"**Yeah" answered Amu**

**Ikuto sit again and smiled**

"**You shouldn't have seen your face!" said Ikuto laughingly**

"**Why you!!!" shouted Amu**

"**I am sick, don't forget that" said Ikuto**

"**And then? You can still sleep at the floor!" shouted Amu **

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx**

**(The Next Day started on the park)**

**While walking along Ikuto can't stop staring at Amu's hazel eyes that make him remember something. Amu stops for a moment and look at him.**

"**Ikuto, you know what, you are nicer in the inside" said Amu**

"**So?" answered Ikuto **

"**Nothing forget what I said, every time I see your face I can feel that I met you for a long long time" said Amu**

"**What, you compare me to the Black Moon?" asked Ikuto**

"**Sometimes yes but I can see that I should hate him" answered Amu**

"**Why?" asked Ikuto**

"**Because first of all I hate people who destroy X eggs, I know you work at Easter but you don't destroy right?" answered Amu**

"**Of course not I cannot do that" explained Ikuto**

"**Shoot!" shouted Amu**

"**Forget to give me catnips?" guessed Ikuto**

"**First yes second because I forgot that I have an important meeting with Tadase and the others at 11:00 am" replied Amu**

"**What time is it?" asked Ikuto**

"**10:29 am" answered Amu**

"**Hop into my back" said Ikuto**

"**What?" asked Amu**

"**The meeting is very important right and if you run instead of jumping to trees you will be late so hop in" said Ikuto**

"**Why are you being nice to me?" asked Amu**

"**No more questions, if you don't like then…" answered Ikuto**

**Ikuto carried Amu bridal style and jump to the trees. He is very fast that Amu didn't expect from him.**

"**Slow down!!!" shouted Amu**

"**What if I say no?" asked Ikuto**

"**Then I will not give you the catnips" answered Amu**

"**Try it and you will be doomed" said Ikuto**

"**Make me" said Amu**

"**Just hold on tight and don't let go and besides, if you fall I will catch you or if you will be hit by something I will protect you because you are very special to me" said Ikuto**

"**Oh please stop the drama Ikuto-Chan" said Yoru**

"**Why? Jealous because you can't do it to Mikki" answered Ikuto**

"**Nyaa!!!!" shouted Yoru**

**As they reach they're destination, Amu quickly went down while Ikuto hid at the trees. Suddenly Amu saw Tadase going out alone.**

"**Tadase-Kun! Am I late at the meeting?" asked Amu **

"**No but I am sorry because the meeting was canceled because the others now only realize that they can't go with reasons" answered Tadase**

"**Is there something wrong?" asked Amu**

"**Well can I speak?" asked Tadase**

"**Sure" answered Amu**

"**Well first things first, these past few days I realize that I get jealous when you are with Ikuto because I… I like you!!!" Confesed Tadase**

**Amu and Tadase blushed. Ikuto while hiding begun feeling jealous of Tadase because he can say things that he can't say especially to Amu. Ikuto quit hiding and show himself to Tadase.**

"**You can't fall in love with her!" shouted Ikuto **

"**Why not?" asked Tadase**

"**Because I love her! More than you do because like is different to love." Said Ikuto**

"**What you also!!!" shouted Amu**

"**Well Amu, tell me who do you love more?" asked Tadase**

"**I... I don't know" answered Amu**

"**Well I know how we can figure this out" said Tadase**

"**How?" asked Ikuto**

"**I challenge you to fight with me to see who is the strongest and who is more deserving to Amu" answered Tadase**

"**Sure" answered Ikuto**

"**Stop please stop" said Amu while tears are coming out**

**Ikuto went closer to Amu and hugged her tightly that almost he won't like to stop. While hugging her, Tadase got jealous and transformed to platinum Royal. **

**~~ End of chapter~~**

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: **

**``I hope you like this chapter!!``**

**``I am very sorry that I edit it so long``**

**`` Please wait for the next chapter``**

**``Just tell me what my mistakes are``**

**`` Once again, thank you!!!``**


End file.
